He's Back
by twilightlover2212
Summary: What if Edward never came back and bella never seen Alice and a HUNDRED years later she goes to forks highschool and sees the cullen...I suck at summeries


He was gone no where to be found he just left me.

100YEARS LATER..

I was going to a new school again but this time it back to Forks and if he is there i dont care i wont talk to him ive changes i where black all the time im a vampire i have a boyfriend and i love if i see him im gonna make him jelous of course i still love him i

have a power to control objects im sheild i can tell if you are lying and see the future

Alice would be so proud,

Bells are you ready Zack asked me zack is my boyfraind right now he is wearing cut

up jeans and a black tshirt that fits his body just right.

Yea i said to him climing in the car gettin in the back and sitting on top of the hood a little bit it was a convertible and the top is down im wearing.A blacktanktop with a leather jacket over it with black skinny jeans with converse shoes i have black in my hair now.

We were pulling up to school and i jumped out pepole looked at us with 'awe' Nickie and Terisa were at my side and the guy were walkin behin us.

Hey how about you guys walk up here with us instead of walking back there looking at are asses

i said to all three and Tyer and Zack then just came up behind us and grabbed us by the waist we were walkin to go to the front office and then i seen them i had my sunglasses on even though it not sunny.

There here i said to all of them they looked at me then looked over and seen them they all growled but only vampires can here it and then the cullen growled i was the only one who dident the were right in front of us now i took a step foward and held my hand out to both of them one at the cullens and one at my family.

Chill it now!! i said to both of them then turned to look at the Cullens and my back was facing my her not now not ever im sorry that they growled at you they just are a little protective i said to the Cullen they looked at me cofussed.

Why do they want to protect asked Edward stepping towards me.

Well someone from your family hurt me very bad i said throught gritted teeth.

O i am very sorry if one of us did wil you you tell me who Edward asked me.

You you did you the one that mei said in almost a whisper and with my head hung low with my hair covering my face.

How did i hurt you he asked me.I pulled of my sunglasses and everyone gasped.

Bella everyone said at the same time.I let out a laugh.

Shocker is it i think not and with that i walked away and i put back on my sunglasses and and my family followed.

Bella wait Edward called out to me and ran over to me in human speed so no one notices.

Its Isbella to you i snapped at him and then i walked up to Zack and started to kiss him of course he kissed back and he leaned me against a wall that was

near and started unbuntting my pants i hit his hands away and stoped kissing him Edward was looking at me in shock i just smirked.

Not here Zack this is wide open area and were on school property he laughed in said ok.

Edward was still standing therei just walked to mu classes.

LUNCH

I was at lunch with all of the cullen stsring at me while i was leaning against Zack

so i wanted Edward to suffer a little so i got up out of my chair and sat in Zacks lap but i was facing him with my legs at each side of him i moved foward realy hard but fast so only vampires could see Zack moaned loud for vampires ears but humans could not here my family was trying to hold back the laugheter Zack was smiling and the cullens were shocked.

So i did it again but 5times harder and faster he maned everytime as did i

Edward growled and got up out of his seat and came walking towards me and my family so i decided to mess with him i got up and grabbed Zack hand and pulled him up.

Lets go Zack we can finish this im the woods where we can actullay enjoy it.I said to Zack he just grinned and followed me we went back to the woods and i knew i heaard Edward but i knew Zack dident so i quickly pulled of Zack shirt and started kissing him he pulled of mine and started kissing my body next thing i know we both have no clothes on and were laying on the ground.

Zack was on top of me and then he put his self in side of me i moaned realy loud i mean realy loud hes never been this hard with me i just smiled at him.

Mmmm i said out loud realy loud i turned my head to the left while he was kissing my neck and he was still comming in and out harder everytime but then i saw Edward looking at me and he was sobbing.

Then i think Zack sall him too because next thing i know he pulls out and jabs himself back in me with all his strength.

ZACK i sceamed and moaned at the same time.I pushed Zack off of me that hurt like hell and im a vampire for gods sack he looked at me shock.

What the hell his wrong with you that hurt like hell felt good but hurt and you seen Edward you have some nevere i said getting up with my clothes back i got pushed to the fround.

Do not talk to me like that i will do what i want to you and im not done he said walkin over to me i jumped to my feet.

Ascuse me you are done and we are done i said he came charging at me but the Edward tackled him to the ground.

Dont you dear touch her said Edward he got up to walk over to me Zack ran away.

Are you alright he asked me.

Yea im fine.i said getting up.

We better get back class is about to start i said to Edward.

Alright he said and we walked back to the school i went to the rest of my classes and when i walked out the school Zack was standing there waiting for me everyone else was already in the car.

Weekend

I will walk thank you i said and with that i started walkin

Come on bella get in the car Zack said to me.

Im fine ill walk now just go ill see all of you later.

alright watever but you will have to talk to me some time he said to me

phh yea right


End file.
